Praetor Mark II-class battlecruiser
The Praetor Mark II-class battlecruiser, also known as the Praetor II-class Star Battlecruiser8, was a warship class that served in the Axis Navy and later the Imperialist Navy. It was a model in the Star Destroyer design family, marked by a characteristic wedge-shape. Category:Axis StarshipsCategory:StarshipsThe Praetor II remained popular with some Axis and Imperialist commanders, particularly those undertaking dangerous assignments at bloody battles such as the most notable Great Battle of Endor. The King Min ''(formerly the ''Jade's Knight in the Axis Service) commanded by Pagan Min and Death Igraine commanded by Lady Igraine in the Nationalist Wars, belongs to this vessel Details Dimensions Considered the largest battlecruiser design known,1 the Praetor Mark II possessed a dagger shape, similar to other prominent warships in the Imperial Navy and was part of the KDY Star Destroyer design family. Like the Bellator-class dreadnought and the Assertor-class Star Dreadnought, the Praetor Mark II-class battlecruiser was designed with a central "ridge" structure that went from the stern of the ship midway to the bow. The ridge on the Praetor Mark II also extended behind the stern, beyond the main thrusters. Propulsion systems The Praetor Mark II had three primary engines and four secondary engines, two of which were located on the outer areas of the ventral portion of the ship, with the other two placed directly behind the ridge extension on the stern. The Praetor Mark II, like the Executor-class Star Dreadnought, lacked a visible ventral reactor bulb, hiding its reactor equipment within thick layers of armor.5 Propulsion systems The Praetor Mark II had three primary engines and four secondary engines, two of which were located on the outer areas of the ventral portion of the ship, with the other two placed directly behind the ridge extension on the stern. The Praetor Mark II, like the Executor-class Star Dreadnought, lacked a visible ventral reactor bulb, hiding its reactor equipment within thick layers of armor.5 Offensive and defensive systems The Praetor Mark II battlecruiser possessed at least 90 weapons systems, including various spherical turrets on the dorsal, ventral and trench areas of the ship,1 In addition, it also possessed hull armor and deflector shield thick and strong enough to repel conventional blaster bolts.6 Complement The Praetor Mark II possessed a triangular-shaped docking bay area at the prow, which appeared to be only slightly larger than the main docking bay of an Star Destroyer.6 The ship class also possessed rings near the very end of the ship, behind the bridge. The transport ring could store supplies, equipment and even live specimens, like the Teezl creature.5 It carried a crew of 109,000, including officers and enlisted crew. The Praetor Mark II could also carry 120 starfighters and any number of shuttles, barges, and walkers.3 Bridge tower Similar to the later Vengeance-class dreadnought, the Praetor Mark II lacked a T-shaped KDY-style bridge tower. Instead, the command bridge was located at the front end of the elevated ridge of the ship.51 Similar in appearance to the bridge tower of the Clone Wars-era Venator-class Star Destroyer and Acclamator-class assault ship, the bridge was kept closer to the surrounding superstructure, providing a smaller target profile than those designs.1 The internal bridge section was significantly larger in volume than that of a typical Star Destroyer bridge, and was large enough to allow many fleet officers to hold meetings in the room.5 The dorsal ridge houses the crew areas, and the rest of the ship is given over to machinery, control systems, and engineering spaces.3Category:Imperialist Starships Category:Nationalist Starships